Twas the Night Before College
by AlexPayne
Summary: Bella has a strange dream the night before she leaves for college. Written for my friend Eesha...Good Luck in College! R&R please :D


I do not own these characters :(

'Twas the Night Before College

I flicked off the light switch before snuggling deeper into my bed. Rosalie and Alice were already asleep, they are spending the night, and tomorrow we hit the road and officially begin our first semester as college students. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and I are going to be attending Washington State, and I was beyond excited that we all get to go there together. I finally fell asleep reminiscing about our past shenanigans and looking forward to making many more memories.

What seemed like just minutes later, I awoke again, my body feeling like lead. I was staring at giant red and white circus tents and a large neon sign that read '_**Emmett's House of Awesometastic Funnerific Amusement'. **_I started toward the first tent; feeling something dragging behind me, I looked down. I was immediately horrified at the sight, I was covered in thick green scales and wearing a green jacket that would only look good on a Leprechaun. My hands and feet looked more like they belonged on a dinosaur. Suddenly, I realized that I looked just like a Leprechaunasaurus, the monster Emmett created when we were five. I realized my thick green tail was what had made me stop in the first place. Well I guess there's nothing I can really do about it, so I started toward the tent again.

I walked into the tent and immediately regretted it. The music was blaring, and someone was butchering Zac Efron's song _Bet on it_ from _High School Musical 2_. There was a spinning disco ball swaying above the neon, pulsing dance floor, and a large stage in the back of the tent. The stage is what held the wailing music killer. Alice stood off to the side while a karaoking kangaroo murdered Zac's song. The kangaroo hopped along the stage gripping the microphone in one paw and pointing out towards the dance floor with the other. I instinctively turned my head towards the pulsing neon lights; there in the middle of the floor were two of my good friends. Ilyse, who was dressed as an apple, twirled and dipped Eesha, who was dressed as a banana. I vigorously shook my head trying to get rid of that image as I backed out of that tent and into the next one.

I felt the ground shake as I entered the tent backwards. I whipped my head around and was shocked. There were three different staircases; each one had a perfectly round watermelon rolling down it. Once at the bottom, the watermelons rolled over what looked to be bits of crushed breadsticks. I heard someone laughing and turned my head. At the top of the first staircase was Carlisle, he was dressed as a straw and sitting inside what looked like half of a coconut full of water and watermelons. I stared quizzically at him, but he paid me no attention. There was a scrapping sound behind me and I turned to see an adorable chimp dressed as a custodian sweeping up the crushed breadsticks and placing whole ones in their place. Once the chimp was done, Carlisle sent another watermelon down the stairs, I watched as one of the breadsticks fell with each thump until the watermelon reached the bottom crushing them once again. This just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

I left that tent and moved on to the next. I stepped through the tent entrance and was blinded by a camouflage sheet. I was about to scream when the sheet was ripped off my head, I was standing face to face with Superman, oh wait no…it was Jasper dressed as Superman. He completely ignored me as he stared up at the top of the tent and giving weird hand signals. Suddenly three men jumped from seemingly nowhere, they each opened their parachutes as they neared the ground. I ran out as fast as I could before their parachutes smothered me.

I ran until I reached the next tent, running smack into a cloud. Ok maybe it wasn't a cloud, it was Edward, dressed as a lamb and carrying a small chair and a whip. "Be careful Love this one's dangerous," he warned gesturing with his chair. I peeked over his shoulder and burst out laughing, there, curled in the corner of the tent was my dog Jake wearing a lion's mane. Edward cracked his whip and thrust forward with his chair, doing a wonderful impression of a lion tamer, unfortunately for him, his lion wasn't too impressed with his efforts. Jake looked up and yawned, I giggled as I patted Edward's shoulder leaving the tent and moving onto the next.

There were only three tents left, and I decided to head towards the one with the music. I pushed through the tent entrance and stumbled into a game of musical chairs. There were only three chairs left, one held Peter Pan, while the Wicked Witch and an alligator occupied the other two. Esme, dressed in all black with thick hair sticking out at her hips making her into a mustache, played the song _If Your Happy and You Know It_ as they began circling the chairs once again. The music stopped and the alligator was just a second two slow, Peter Pan and the Wicked Witch nabbed the chairs before he could even move. The music began again and the Wicked Witch glared at Peter as they went around the chairs. The music paused and the Witch shoved Peter off the chair so she could win. All hell broke loose after that, and I quickly escaped that tent, moving on to the next.

I went into the next tent and shivered. It must have dropped at least fifty degrees from one tent to the next. The ground was covered in snow and I could see my breath when I exhaled. I shivered again as I peered around the room. Emmett sat in the middle of the tent, a block of snow in his hands, and a half finished igloo beside him. A large frost covered sign announced that this was Emmett's igloo building competition. I looked to the left of the sign and saw Emmett's competition; there were three lovely penguin building an igloo that looked so much more elaborate then Emmett's. I watched the battle for a while, but it wasn't long before I began to feel like I was going to freeze to death. It was clear to me that the penguins were going to win, so I decide to leave, no igloo contest was worth losing my toes.

Finally, the last tent; I walked in, and was immediately blinded by the artificial sunlight. Once I could properly open my eyes, I regretted it. The ground was covered in soft plushy grass, there were trees and rainbows and butterflies. Instead of a blue sky, there were blue clouds in a pink sky. It looked like somewhere Strawberry Shortcake would live. As I finished gawking at the scenery, I heard hoof beats approaching. Not ten seconds later and Rosalie, dressed as a ladybug, comes riding up on a silky white unicorn. OMG this was too much to take. I squeezed my eyes shut hoping to block out my horribly girly surroundings.

I sat up in bed with a gasp, my breathing labored. Panicked, I look down at my hands and body and sigh in relief; I'm not a Leprechaunasaurus anymore. I take a few deep calming breaths and hear the quiet snores of my friends. Giggling to myself, I lay back down in bed. My eyes begin to droop closed and I remind myself to tell my friend about my dream as I drift off to sleep once again. 


End file.
